


Thoughts Count

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian only wanted to make it special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Count

Roy wanted to swear a blue streak, but then that would distract her from the scene at hand, by insisting he pay the swear box.

He had to be firm, had to make her see she was…

He stared at the exploded box of cereal, the spilt milk, and then came back to her face, looking so penitent and worried already.

"Just wanted to make you breakfast in bed, Daddy," she sniffled. He went to her then, all thoughts of fussing gone from him as he knelt and drew her into his arms.

"It's the thought that counts. Now we can clean it up together and go to the Pancake Palace."


End file.
